Breaking The Cage
by Michelle Lacie Kat
Summary: Samantha A.K.A Kat is finally Castiel's girlfriend but what happens her physically and emotionally abusive father returns and starts causing trouble? Will she be able to handle it?
1. Beginning Of Hell

Breaking The Cage

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love, I'm just a player on it. Add me if you want I'm Babygirl42, Candysammi, Kyodaishoujo, Curecrazygirl, Sailormelody, and LittleSam. Yeah I know I got a lot of accounts.

A/N: If you want me to add you as a character in the story as one of Samantha's friends or something, let me know in the reviews or just send me a PM with a short description about you, personality wise. Also, tell me what you look like on the game so I can describe your appearance.

I woke up to yelling that came from my mom, she was fighting with my dad on the phone again. Mom worked a lot and was barely home because of it. She worked at a grocery store and was pretty popular with men, unlike me. My dad lived far away and spent his life working on trucks. He was constantly fooling around with whores and wasted his money trying to please them. He normally had enough to help us out when we needed money but lately he started getting bitchy about it.

"Damn it Thomas!" I heard her yell, "I can't put dinner on the table every night if I pay for the rent, I'm just asking that you pay it for this month and I'll pay you back next month."

I couldn't hear what he said but it was most likely insults and such, that man was too damn predictable. I got up and headed for the living room.

I heard her start crying and scream, "You're such a dick, how could you say that about your own children!?"

I hid behind the corner of the wall and overheard him say,

"It's true! _**Your**_ son is going to become a drug addict loser while _**Your**_ daughter will become a teenage pregnant whore!"

I felt my own anger tug at me but I forced it back as I heard my mom sob.

"I hate you! You **mother fucker**!" She hung up and threw her cell at the couch. She was sobbing so much that I was worried she might forget to breath.

"Mom." I said, making my presence known, "Want me to get you a cloth?"

She nodded her head. Walked into our small kitchen and grabbed one of the various cloths she kept in a drawer. It use to be a towel, but after so long it began to wear out so we just tore it apart into small squares. I handed it to her and sat down with her.

"I should get ready for school." I said, it was only six o'clock but may as well since I was up.

"I'll make some breakfast." My mom said, calming herself down a bit, "Wake up your brother."

I nodded and headed to the back of our small apartment. I knocked on my brother's door, I only got a groan as response.

"Mom said wake up." I called, "Now."

"Okay!" he barked, I knew he would go back to sleep until I came back for round two.

I walked into my room and began to get dress. I put on my black laced bra, that once belonged to my mom, my Areopostal jeans, a dark purple under shirt, and my favorite black tee-shirt. I walked over to my small mirror and started to comb my red blondish brown hair. My Japanese Hime-cut hairstyle was fading as my hair grew. My hair was wavy anyways so the style wasn't really noticeable to begin with. I smiled, my hair was the envy of the school. Melody and Kim were the only two who didn't stare at my hair with jealousy. Rosalya did sometimes but I guess Leigh convinced her that she was beautiful as she was thus ending her stares. Still, all the other girls stared. I put on my favorite necklace, a purple crystal that my second older brother got me before he left for Kansas with his girlfriend, and left my room to go drag Micheal out of bed.

I banged on the door, "Get up you lazy ass!"

"Oh shut up!" he growled, opening his door. "Why are you up anyways? You don't go to school for another hour."

I looked behind me and whispered, "_**They**_ woke me up."

He was silent, he knew who I was talking about.

"How bad?" he asked quietly.

"He told her that you'd become a drug addict loser and that I'd become a pregnant teen whore." I responded.

He sighed and said, "I'll go talk to mom."

I watched him walk down the hall, ever since Angus left Micheal had to take care of mom when dad made her upset. It was a hard job but I guess he was use to it by now. I sighed, for almost a year we put up with dad's shit and it was steadily growing worst by the day. I walked down the hall and glanced at my brother who looked ready to throw his fist into someone's face. Whatever it was that she told him it made him pretty damn close to furious if not pass that level of anger.

"I made eggs and potatoes." Mom said, she was sniffling which meant she had calmed down a bit more than a few minutes ago. Since breakfast was made it so little time I knew mom had been up for at least an hour or so before I woke up. I smiled at her and took the plate of food.

We all sat on the couch and ate in silence. We didn't want to talk about dad, didn't want to remember the argument that not only insulted mom but also insulted Micheal and I. Once I finished breakfast I heard my alarm go off. I went to shut it off and I checked my phone. I got a text from Castiel, how odd he shouldn't be up. I read it and it said:

_Hey Sam, I'm going to school early today. Come meet me up on the roof, Lysander will walk you to school._

I giggled at the message, It was really funny how Castiel would use Lysander as some sort of chaperone just to make sure Nathaniel wouldn't bother me on my way to school. It was kind of cute but it was sometimes annoying. I glanced at the clock, it was 7 o'clock school opened at 7:30.

"Seriously Cas." I said to myself. How many times is he going to break into school? You'd think he'd be busy trying to _**break out**_ of it! Oh well, no one was at school right now anyway may as well go and see him. My phone started to vibrate, Lysander was calling.

"Hello?"

"It's me." he said, "Are you ready?"

I laughed and said, "Yeah, I'll meet you down stairs."

I could hear his smile as he replied, "Alright."

I hung up and walked into the living room with my olive green messenger bag. Mom was drinking some juice on the couch, watching T.V.

She looked at me and asked, "Going already?"

I smiled, "_**Cassy**_ wants me to meet up on the roof."

She laughed, she had met Castiel when our friendship was still on the rocky path of success. I called him Cassy so often that we call him that just to get a rise out of him.

"Don't get in trouble," she chuckled, "I don't want to have to scream at that stupid hag of a principal again."

I smiled and gave her a nod.

"I go to work a noon," she informed me, "Your brother is going with his girlfriend to her softball game so you'll have the house to yourself until six."

If that grin said anything I'm pretty sure that it was her way of saying don't let Castiel and Lysander rough house again if I were to bring them over. I smiled and gave her another nod, I grabbed my set of house keys and head down stairs.

Lysander was leaning against one of the vending machines was a smile. I swear I'll never understand him.

"Good Morning Kat." He smiled as he used my school nickname. I never truly like my first two names, Samantha Michelle, because when you flipped them, Michelle Samantha, you get my mom's name. However, my third name Kathryne (which I can't spell because it's spelled the old English way, I think) is my favorite so I insisted that everyone call me by that name at school.

"Morning Lysander. How was your morning?" I smiled at him.

He made a short chuckle, "Leigh and Rosalya were having another fight so I was beyond eager to get out of the house."

I giggled, "What was it about this time?"

"Apparently he's been checking out this girl who's been coming into the store a lot lately." Lysander placed his hand on his forehead and smiled, "Seriously, this girl is trying to get them to break up and so far it's working."

"If you want, I could get rid of her." I'm very protective of my friends and Leigh was like a fourth big brother to me. If some slut was try to hurt him well then she obviously doesn't know who she's gonna be dealing with.

"Hey why not?" He asked, "I want my peace and quiet back."

I laughed. Lysander was always the voice of reason, to hear this from him just made me giggle. We made our way to school and we saw Castiel waiting on the roof. He smiled down at us and motioned for us to get up there. I playfully stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. When we got to the roof he was standing by the door.

"Took you long enough." he chuckled, "What did you decided to walk like turtles?"

I stuck my tongue out again. He laughed and gave me a hug. I inherited a lot of things from my mom, being attracted to a guy with muscles was one of the many things I got from her. Of course it did embarrass Castiel when I would use his chest as a pillow in front of Amber but he always got pay back. Mainly, he would grabbed my breasts in front of Nathaniel despite the fact that often got him detention and extremely loud screams from Amber if she happened to be near by.

"So why did you get up so early?" I asked, "Being up this early is not normal for you."

Castiel started to blush which was pretty rare to see. I thought it was cute when he blushed, it reminded me that he had a sweet side somewhere in that hot rebel. He motion for Lysander and whispered something in his ear, whatever it was it made Lysander laugh.

"Kat, I know I probably should just let him suffer but Castiel wants to know," he glanced at Castiel, he started the sentence but he sure as hell wasn't going to finish it.

"Will you go out with me Kat?" Castiel asked, glaring at Lysander.

I felt a blush form on my cheeks, I liked Castiel he even called me out about it. I made a nervous smile and nodded my head. Castiel made an embarrassed smile and hugged me again.

"Before you two get lovey dovey," Lysander teased, "I'm gonna go and keep Nathaniel off your tracks."

I giggled as Castiel playfully growled at him. I snuggled into Castiel chest, content, until my dad's call came back to me. I felt small tears roll from my eyes, Castiel must have felt them because he cradled me somewhat and asked me what was wrong.

"This morning," I said, "my mom called my dad to ask for money but he started screaming at her. I woke up somewhere toward the end of their fight and I heard him say that my brother would become some druggie loser and that I would be a pregnant whore!"

Castiel had known about our problems with my dad since he first met my mom. They got into a pretty bad argument just before we showed up. He heard some of the fight and even he said my dad was a dick.

"What the fuck? Why is he going around saying that?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know but ever since Angus left he's been this way and it's getting worst." I looked toward the city, "I wish he wouldn't do this to us. If he's not yelling at us, he's telling everyone just how horrible we are."

A rumble came from Castiel's chest but he didn't say anything. He just cradled my head until we heard the bells ring.

"What do you have first period?" he asked.

"P.E. I don't wanna go." I hate physical education, not cause I couldn't do it but because those asshole teachers continually scream in your face and apparently you're not allowed to tell them when they need a Tic-Tac.

He laughed and said, "I have Math. We can ditch this period."

I smiled at him and asked, "How 'bout fourth period we head over to the clothes store and deal with that girl who's bothering Rosalya and Leigh?"

Castiel grinned, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Me: My very first My Candy Love story!

Samantha/Kat: Did you plan this one?

Me: Kinda

Samantha/Kat: Well how long to you intend to make it?

Me: I wanna try to go for 19 chapters but I may not be able to... Well that's our goal!

Samantha/Kat: That's pretty long but well worth the try!

Me: Then let's get writing!


	2. Once a Whore You're Nothing More

Chapter 2: Once a Whore You're Nothing More

**We have a Follower: XxDarkDemonxX(who also favorited) and our first Favorite: Kiyemi.**

I convinced Castiel to go to second period since we were in the same class. Plus most of our friends were that class and I would hate for them not to have their daily dose of entertainment. We walked to class, our hands intertwined, when we were confronted by Nathaniel. He looked at me with concern before he began to scold Castiel. Like always he tried to get Castiel to sign the absent note.

"I'm not signing it!" Castiel barked, "Why do you even bother, you know what I'm gonna say!"

Nathaniel sighed and said, "Because it's my job."

Castiel snorted. I felt bad that Nathaniel had to deal with Castiel like this everyday. Heck, he was almost the same way with me when we first met. I decided to help Nathaniel out since I was something like a friend to him.

I gave Nathaniel a wink and said, "You know Nathaniel, I could just sign my absent note and you can count that with Castiel's so you wouldn't have to deal with him that much."

Nathaniel considered my bargain and gave me a nod. He handed me my note and I signed it. I knew that mom had to sign it but I got Nathaniel to let me sign it since my mom had too much to worry about. His expression told me that he was grateful I helped him out.

"You're too nice." Castiel grumbled, "You didn't have to sign it."

I giggled and hugged his arm.

"If I didn't sign it he would have to call my mom and then I wouldn't be able to go to your house after school like I always do." I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

His mood lighten and he brushed his hand through my hair.

"You know I hate it when you make those eyes." he grinned.

I cuddled closer and said, "The whole reason why I still use it."

He laughed and we continued our walk to to class. Again we were stopped along the way by Lysander. He handed me a package of POP-tarts and gave Castiel a breakfast burrito.

"Figure you'd both be hungry after dealing Nathaniel." he smiled.

"Yay POP-Tarts!" I said with childish humor.

They laughed and escorted me to our class. Once we were there, our Science teacher, Ms. Taylor, looked at me and chuckled. I was her favorite student because I continually crack jokes about whatever topic we're on and sometimes got the class to focus on a random topic that had nothing to with Science.

"'Sup Ms. Taylor!" I said as we entered the room, "Did ya miss me?"

She smiled at me and I grinned back, I really liked science when I was little but as I got older I eventually gave up on the subject. Still, with Ms. Taylor as my teacher it gained back some interest. I sat next to Castiel as more students walked in. Since this was a Science class, instead of the normal desks we all sat at tables and each table had eight chairs. We always sat in a group so every day our group had Me, Castiel, Lysander, Rosalya, Melody, Kim, Peggy, and Violette. Rosalya and I had most of our classes together so we were pretty close.

"Rosalya!" I smiled as she walked in.

She laughed and sat to my right. She gave me a big sister like hug.

"You ditched me again at P.E."

"You know I can't stand Mr. Big Butt!"

She laughed at the mean nickname I gave our P.E. Teacher.

"Well you have no excuse for not coming to class tomorrow. He has to go to Europe for at least the remainder of this month."

"Yes freedom!" I glance at the snickering group and playfully frowned.

"Kat wants to go to the clothes store and deal with that stalker girl." Lysander said.

Rosalya nodded her head, "Leigh was wondering if she could do it anyways. I'll tag along. I want to see Kat kill her for me!"

Melody smiled at me and said, "Just don't get her blood on Leigh merchandise."

We laughed.

* * *

After second period I went with Rosalya and Melody to our English class. We chattered along the way but our happy mood vanish when Amber yanked my hair. I didn't feel the pain because I've spent my whole life getting my hair pull but I felt the tug. I slapped her hand.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked, Melody kept quiet but Rosalya also glared at Amber.

"Why were you walking with Castiel HAND IN HAND!?" she practically screech.

"Why is it your business?" Rosalya asked, "You don't own Castiel nor do you own Kat."

"Castiel is Mine! Keep your nasty hands off of him!"

I wanted to so badly hit her as I watched her walk away. Rosalya placed her hand on my shoulder as her way of telling me not to follow Amber. I sighed and followed my friends to class.

"So why were you and Castiel walking together hand in hand?" Melody asked shyly.

Rosalya smiled and said "He asked you to be his girlfriend huh?"

I blushed and nodded.

"So now you have a boyfriend!" Rosalya grinned, "Wait til Leigh hears about this."

"Wait til Castiel hears you gossip." Melody giggled, "He'll chase you with the basketballs!"

"Lysander knows already." I said, "I can only imagine who he has yet to tell."

We laughed and continued our way to class. When we walked into class where I saw Ken eagerly waiting for me. I walked over to him and he handed me a teddy bear with a heart on it.

"What's this?" I asked.

"My dad is transferring me to military school. I want you to keep that." he gave me a sad smile, "I won't be able to see you for a long time so I want you to keep that so you'd remember me."

I felt so bad when I saw that sad smile of his but I returned the gesture.

"Sure, just be sure to visit some time." I smiled back. He looked ready to cry.

"Well, my dad's waiting." he waved goodbye and left. Melody and Rosalya walked over to me.

"What just happened?" Melody asked.

"His dad is making him go to military school, he gave me this as a memento of him." I held up the bear.

"The poor boy," Rosalya said, "I can't imagine him in Military school."

"I know," I agreed, "I hope he'll be okay.."

Just then our teacher walked in.

"Alright class, turn in your homework and then we'll begin."

* * *

Castiel, Lysander, Rosalya and I walked over to the clothes shop. Leigh was hanging some of the shirts up when we walked in. He turned and smiled at us.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" he laughed knowingly, "I don't want mom chewing me out because you can't stay put Ly."

"Kat wanted to see that girl." Rosalya said.

I grinned and he laughed,

"And the rest of you wanted to watch?"

"Of course!" they laughed

Just then a girl walked in. She had short pink hair and blue eyes, she was wearing some whore like clothes and she pranced over to the mini skirts.

"That's her." Rosalya whispered.

"Hey Rosalya why don't we go upstairs and get those boxes Leigh wanted?" I said loudly and winked. They all caught onto my plan pretty quickly.

"Sure." She said just as loud and we sneaked to the back. I made Castiel and Lysander stay just to keep an eye on her. If she doesn't bother Leigh when they're there then I'll have to get them to "help" Rosalya and I.

We hide behind the a rack of long dresses and we watched her skip to Leigh's side. She made multiple attempts to flit but he brushed her off. She didn't give up, she kept going and she didn't once seem discouraged. I could tell Lysander was getting annoyed with her just as much as Leigh was. Finally, I got up and stood directly behind her. She didn't notice until Leigh greeted me. She tensed a bit and almost didn't dare to turn toward me.

"So little missy," I mocked, "Why are you bothering my friend's boyfriend?"

She started to stuttering and looked around for a quick get away.

"I don't think you're gonna come back again are you?" I threaten, "Cause if you do I doubt anyone is going to find your remains." I moved away from her and she darted for the door.

"I never thought chicken legs could run that fast." Castiel said with disgust.

"When they're threatened they can run pretty fast and far." I stated I turned and smiled, "Well she shouldn't come for a while."

"Thanks for scaring her off." Leigh said.

"No problem." I glanced at the clock, Fifth period was already done. Which meant I missed my theater class. Castiel and I left the clothes store by ourselves since Lysander and Rosalya didn't feel like going back.

"By the time we get there school will already be out." I said.

"Let's just to my place." Castiel said, "Nathaniel is probably covering for you."

I nodded and followed Castiel to his house.

When we got there, Demon was eagerly waiting for his walk.

"Nice to see you too Demon." Castiel said, petting his beloved dog's head.

When he saw me he jumped up, knocked me down, and licked my face.

"Hi Demon." I giggled.

He nuzzled his nose into my hair then walked over to Castiel with a knowing expression. Castiel got Demon's leash and soon we were walking Demon through the park. Once Demon finished his business we let his chase some butterflies. Castiel and I sat on a bench and watched him play. Castiel kept playing with my hair by brushing it against my cheek. I didn't mind that much and he was letting me rest my head on his shoulder so it was like a little deal in exchange for our tender moment together.

When we got back to Castiel's house we went into his room. His parents made a lot of money and their house was big and expensively built. Castiel often complained about it and once told me that the large house use make him feel forgotten when he was a kid. Back then his parents were home a bit more than they are now but still he was constantly alone. When his parent began to notice his attitude changes, which was during the time he last had a girlfriend, they bought him Demon. Demon was very loyal to Castiel and the two loved each other very much. Kind of like the bond I have with my Chihuahua Daisy.

I sat on Castiel's bed and he sat besides me with his arms wrapped around my waist. Normally when I come over we sit in the living room and watch T.V. and eat some fast food he'd go out and buy for us. However, we're a couple now so it change the atmosphere but it didn't bother us much other than that we weren't use to being as close as we are. I placed my on his shoulder like I had at the park and I nuzzled his Adam's apple and he placed his chin on my head.

"Hey, Kat?" he asked softly, "If you tell your mom that we are together will she tell your dad?"

"No." I said, "No one would tell him."

"Why?" he asked.

"Not only will he make fun of me he will make fun of you And if he doesn't like us being together then he will do whatever it takes to break us up." I didn't want to talk about Dad anymore so I managed to change the subject to basketball. We were both in Basketball club and had become close friends with Dajan.

"We missed today's club meeting, Dajan is probably gonna hunt us down tomorrow." Castiel said with a playful grin.

I smiled at him and joked, "He's loves having a daily match against you. It makes sense that he would want us at practice every day."

He smiled tenderly at me and I brushed my nose against the tip of his. He returned my gesture but instead of just brushing his nose against mine he kissed my nose an eventually kissed my lips.

Me:It is August 8 and it is also my first day of school. I'm soooooo NOT happy.

Samantha/Kat: I know, that means you won't be able to write as often!

Me: At least School prevents me from using my Action Points...

Samantha/Kat: True...

Me: Oh well, let's start chapter 3 before I have to take a shower.


	3. First Date

Chapter 3: First Date

**Say hi to our second follower: Jackattack456!**

After a week of being a couple Castiel and I had become the topic of gossip. Everyone would whisper around us as if they thought we wouldn't notice. Amber didn't take it too well, to be honest she was in total denial of our relationship's existence. Nathaniel complained to me that dating Castiel would be bad but I managed to remind him the it was me he was dealing with. Currently, Castiel and I were on the roof eating lunch together like always.

"So how was your match with Dajan?" I asked, "He said you were a bit dazed."

"Yeah," he admitted, "I had a lot on my mind."

"Really? Wanna talk about it?"

He shook his head. "Nah, it was nothing special." He brushed his hand against my cheek and asked, "How 'bout tonight we go on our first date?"

"Tonight?" I tried to think of how mom might react to that idea.

"Yeah, we can go to the movies. That movie Sherlock Holmes is out, you said you wanted to see it."

I thought about it for a second then smiled, "I guess so but when?"

"Its Friday, so let's go either right after school or.."

"How about at ten?" I asked, "My mom is easier to deal with when she's half asleep and I could get away with spending the night at your place if we go so late at night."

He grinned and gave me a nod, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

As soon as I got home mom started attacking me.

"You are not going on that date!" she said, "It's too late at night."

"Aw come on, it's Friday I can stay up late all I want." I groaned as I searched the kitchen for some food.

She kept complaining and even tried to get Micheal on my case.

"Mom she's old enough to deal with a guy by herself, leave her alone." he said from the couch as he watched his favorite show.

"If something bad happens to you don't come crying to me." she said in a huff.

"Whatever." I said as I found myself some Pizza Rolls. My Chihuahua, Daisy, came running out of my room . She wagged her tail, expecting me to give her at least one Pizza Roll. I grabbed a fat one and held it up.

"Dance Daisy!" I commanded. She jumped and twirled in a circle. I tossed it at her and she caught it and carried it away into my bedroom.

"Not on my bed!" I shouted after her. She turned to acknowledge me then whisked her prize away. Our other dogs, who all were Daisy's pups, stared at me. The baby, who I named Aiko, started to flutter her big eyes at me. I rolled my eyes at her and took my food into my room. I sat at my desk and began to draw some pictures. I had a few hours to kill until I had to get ready so I decided to open my my laptop and watch videos on YouTube. I was a major fan of Japanese music, my favorite singer being Hatsune Miku, so I was watching many music videos in Japanese. As I was busy watching my computer my phone vibrated.

"Hello?"

"Hey," I heard Castiel's voice, "What are you doing?"

"Watching videos on my computer."

"Get ready, I'm gonna go pick you up."

"But it's not even.."

"I don't care just get ready." he said, "We're going to have to change our plans."

"Why?" I was beyond confused.

"My parents want to meet you. They just showed up and demand we all go to dinner."

I sighed, "How long do I have?"

He was oddly quiet and said, "I'm downstairs with your mom glaring at me from the window."

I dropped the phone and rushed out to the living room.

"MOM!" I grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her away from the window. Micheal looked confused until he glanced outside.

"So that's why you wouldn't leave the window." he chuckled and took mom's shirt out of my hand, "Go get ready, I'll deal with her."

I walked into my room and picked up my phone.

"Are you still there?" I asked

"Yeah, you got twenty minutes." he said before hanging up.

I sighed again and walked to my closet. I never dressed up so my closet only contained street clothes with the exception of the four dresses Leigh made me for my birthday last year. I pulled them out and examined them. I had a blue strapless one, a violet spaghetti strap one, and two red ones with a strap on one shoulder but on opposite sides. I chose my violet one and put on the matching heels Lysander gave me. I never wore make up or earrings so I just combed my hair and grabbed my spare set of house keys just in case mom tried to lock me out.

"I'm leaving." I said as I walked into the living room, the dogs following me.

"You're going to the movies like that?!" mom said as Micheal sat on her.

"No! His parents wanted to meet me and are making us go to dinner with them instead." I stuck my tongue at her.

I shut the door behind me and saw Castiel waiting for me. He wasn't wearing his usual jeans and jacket, he had on a nice black button shirt with dark blue jeans. I never saw him dress like this before and I was surprised on how mature he looked.

"Hey." he said, his voice sounded eager.

"Hi." I smiled.

He placed his arm around my shoulder and we walked past another building to his dad's car. Castiel normally drove around on his Harley but I guess his mom or dad made him use the car this time. Once we were in the car he kissed me.

"You look beautiful." he said, "My mom has been driving me up the walls because of you."

I giggled and kissed him, "I never thought anyone would so eager to meet me."

He laughed, "I guess it's partially my fault for talking so fondly about you."

I smiled and nudged his arm."Get going or my mom is going to throw Micheal off of her and chase us."

He bowed his head, "Your wish is my command."

* * *

His parents were waiting for us at a restaurant that I never have been to before. His mom was very pretty, she had long black hair that was tied into a bun and from a distance it looked like she was a bit playful. His dad was handsome and was struggling to keep Castiel's mom in her seat. When we came to the table she almost threw her husband out of his chair.

"So this is your girlfriend Cas-cas? She's so cute!" His mom said excitedly.

"Cas-cas?" I asked looking at him.

"It's the nickname she gave me because I hated it so much." he replied, blushing slightly. He pulled out my chair for me and gave his mom a rude glare as I sat down.

"You're mean Cas-cas! you use to love being call Cas-cas when you were a baby!" she pouted.

His father laughed, he must have expected their behavior because he didn't bother to scold them.

"So, Castiel said your name was Samantha right." his father asked politely.

I nodded my head and offered a sweet smile that I normally gave people when I felt shy. Once I gave them that smile his mother perked up.

"She's so adorable!" She squealed, "I can't believe such a cute girl fell for my little rebel!"

Castiel glared at his mom again but instead of acknowledging it like last time she just put her hand up and turned her head.

"I don't care Cas-cas!" she said with what should have been authority but came out more like a childish demand.

"Calm down both of you." his father said, "Do you two want to scare the poor girl away?"

Their eyes grew wide with realization and both glared at Castiel's father. I started to giggle which caused Castiel to relax, seeing as no harm was being done. His mother made a sigh of relief and smiled. I found this all to be amusing and I couldn't imagine that the Mr. Macho Man I went to school with was really a grown man who fought with a five year old personality like mother. I didn't feel like I was with Castiel, or at least the one I knew.

By the time our waiter brought our food Castiel and his mother, who's name was Helen, were at each others' necks. They were arguing back and forth, hardly stopping to take a breath. Castiel's dad, who's name was David, was trying to stop them but after three attempts he just gave up and started conversation with me. David told me that he and Helen have recently came back from Europe and showed me some of their pictures. He explained that they worked for an international airline so they get free trips to foreign countries. I asked if Castiel ever went with them anywhere and he replied no. They weren't allowed to bring Castiel along because there wouldn't be any room for him on the plane so they would leave him here and call when they landed. When they first got married it was easy to do their jobs but Helen got pregnant and then they had to stop working for a while. When Castiel was born they took up side jobs that allowed them to stay and watch him. Around Castiel sixth birthday they decided to go back to the airlines, leaving Castiel alone with his grandparents. As he got older he insisted that he could care for himself which lead to him becoming legally independent. David admitted that they never stopped worrying about him and he said, very quietly, that when Castiel mentioned our relationship they felt relieved to know he was happy. I felt a bit embarrassed but David assured me that it was nothing to be embarrassed about.

Once we finished dinner Helen asked if I could come over for a while just to talk. Castiel wasn't so sure about it but I didn't want to face my mom just yet. So we drove back to Castiel's house and Helen and I stood in the kitchen talking while Castiel and David talked outside with Demon. We discussed several topics, most involving my career path for the future. She asked me if I was planning on ever leaving Sweet Amoris. I told her that I would have to because the College I needed to go to was far from Sweet Amoris, like another state far. Helen seemed sad but she stated that she had no doubt that Castiel would follow me just so we'd be together. She was sure Castiel and I will still be together when we graduate from high school. I wish I could hope for the same but people change with time. I've had a crush on Castiel since we first met about a year ago and I would hate to ever end our relationship.

"Hello?" Helen started to wave her hand in my face, "Are you okay?"

I blinked and smiled sheepishly, "I'm fine. I guess I'm just tired."

Helen smiled, "Yeah I am too. Why don't you stay the night? That way you don't bother your mother."

I glanced at the clock, 10:56, Mom is already asleep by now. If I recalled correctly she said this morning that she was going in early so I shouldn't interrupt her only chance of sleep.

"I..I guess."

"Great you and Castiel can share his room!"

I know for a fact that I was crimson red.

"_**Huh?!**_"

"I'll go get his room ready for you." Helen said walking up stairs to Castiel's bedroom, "Tell Castiel for me will you?"

* * *

Me: OMG! I can only imagine how many people are gonna say this is perverted.

Samantha/Kat: Well only a pervert would think this was perverted.

Kim: I think it's perverted.

Samantha/Kat: * Blushes *

Melody: I think you two are too young to share a room just yet.

Samantha/Kat: * Blushes more *

Rosalya: I share a room with Leigh all the time, it doesn't mean anything.

Samantha/Kat: Thank you.

Rosalya: It just means she has a healthy interest in sex!

Samantha/Kat: * Eyes are wide and she falls flat on her back *

Me: Well wasn't this an enlightening conversation. I do believe we have broken Samantha.

Peggy: Just wait til Castiel hears about this.

Violette: Won't Amber be happy.

Samantha/Kat: I'm fine! I am totally fine!


	4. Pajama Party

_**Chapter 4: Pajama Party**_

When I woke up I was cuddling Castiel's strong arm, in his bed. I almost jumped out of his bed until I recalled last night's events. I blushed and glanced at the still sleeping Castiel. His normally tense face was soft and innocent like a small child who was being cradled by his mother. His soft red hair was scattered among his pillow. I smiled lovingly as I dusted my hand across his cheek. He shifted a bit then opened his eyes.

"Morning sleepy head." I smiled " Did you sleep okay?"

He smiled sleepily and brushed my bangs out of my face.

"Fine, How about you?"

I chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Just lovely."

He sat up and kissed me on the lips. It was slow and it made me feel he was trying to steal my breath away, which he did on the daily. Once we finished kissing we heard Helen giggling like some gossiping school girl.

"Mom!" Castiel whirled around and glared at his playful mother.

"What?" she asked innocently, "I was only going to ask if you two want me to make you breakfast before we had to leave."

His death glare changed, I never saw this expression before.

"Leave? I thought you said that you were going back to the airport Tuesday."

David entered our field of sight and said, "We got called in because one of the planes won't work and you know how only the pilots assigned to a plane can fly it."

Castiel looked a bit betrayed but he waved his hand.

"Nah, that's okay. If you cook breakfast you'll be late."

Helen looked sad but she brighten up.

"We'll leave your money on coffee table. Please don't go to some fast food joint for breakfast."

He gave her a nod and she shut the door. I wanted to ask about his reaction to them being called in but I decided against it. He stared at the door for a few minutes until I wrapped my arms around his bare chest.

"Castiel?"

He didn't respond, he only wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me closer to him. We stayed that way for at least an hour until I got a call from Melody.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Are you busy?" She always asks this question. Most of the time she already knows the answer.

"Not really."

"Are you and Castiel doing anything tonight?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"I'm hosting a slumber party and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come."

"Is this last minute notice?" I asked.

"Well, I asked Capucine to give you your invitation Monday but I heard that Amber tricked her into tearing it up from Peggy." she admitted.

"That doesn't surprise me." I mumbled.

"So are you gonna come?"

I glanced at Castiel and he nudged my shoulder, his way of saying go.

"Sure I guess."

He smiled at me as Melody chattered on about the party. He got up and left the room. I forced myself not to admire him as he left. When I finally ended my chat with Melody I pranced downstairs to see Castiel feeding Demon in his boxers. I would tease him about being almost naked had he not convinced me to sleep in only my bra and panties. I watched him until he turned toward me with that hot smirk.

"Something amusing?" I mocked as I leaned against the staircase rail, tossing my hair back.

"I was just think about how damn gorgeous you look right now." he walked up to me and placed his hands on both sides of me.

"It's rude to corner a lady." I said as I ran my hands up and down his chest.

"A lady huh?"

He roughly kissed me, his teeth nipping my bottom lip. I giggled as I politely pushed him off.

"If my mom sees a hickey she'll kill me."

He laughed as I walked upstairs to get dressed. When I finished he was waiting for me by the front door.

"Your mom called asking for you." he said as he locked the house, "She told me to tell you to call her next time you stay over."

I scratched my head sheepishly.

"She also mentioned that she was working until noon but was going to the another store to help out."

"Oh," was all I said as I mounted Castiel's Harley. Since his mom wasn't around Castiel was already falling back into his rebel self. Castiel brushed his hand on my leg before handing me a helmet. We didn't speak during the ride and we only kissed each other goodbye when he dropped me off.

Micheal was sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

"Mom is mad at you." he said as I walked into the kitchen.

I groaned in response. "Had dad never called her saying that I was going to become a pregnant whore she wouldn't even care about my relationship with Castiel!"

"She would too." he said blankly.

"What?"

He turned toward me and said, "She didn't mind him at first until that student body president kid came by saying that Castiel was ruining your grades."

"Nathaniel? He did this?"

Micheal nodded his head, "He showed mom that you were signing the absent notes instead of her and that your P.E grade dropped since you started hanging out with Castiel."

I felt my eyes water, how could Nathaniel do this to me?

"Melody called after Mom left and I told her that if she want you to go to that party she would have to get you." he smiled, "You need to talk to Castiel too."

I only nodded my head as I walked into my room. Daisy was curled up in my sheets soundly asleep. I began to pack my stuff for the party when Nathaniel called me. I almost didn't want to answer but I figure I'd better see what he wanted.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kat." he said.

I remained silent.

"So you heard huh?"

"No shit!" I hung up and called Melody.

Melody helped calm my raging nerves and she offered to pick me up early so I could help her bake treats for everyone. I agreed. Micheal said that I had to call mom before I left so I did. Wasn't the best conversation we've had. She was mad at me for ditching class and for never telling her about it. She demanded that I break up with Castiel but I told her that he was the only guy at school who was good for me. She agreed and begged me to be careful. After I hung up Melody was knocking on our door.

"Hi Kat!" she said, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." I grabbed my bag and waved Micheal goodbye, "See you some time tomorrow."

"'Kay." was all he said.

"He sure was interested in that show." Melody said as we walked downstairs to her mom's car.

"Yeah, and he hates Pretty Little Liars too." I said, "Maybe he was texting his girlfriend."

Melody nodded her head as she drove out of the apartment complex. She asked me random questions about my dinner with Castiel, how she found out about that is beyond me. Micheal normally keeps his mouth shut about my business and Mom... well now that I think about she does have a pretty big mouth.

When we got to Melody's house Rosalya was waiting for us.

"Hey Rosalya." we said as we exited the car.

"Hi." she smiled, "How was dinner last night?"

"How the hell..?"

"Lysander told me." Rosalya grinned, "It's amazing what a little duck-tape and rope can do."

Melody giggled, "I'm surprised Leigh didn't stop you."

Rosalya scratched her head sheepishly, "Well he tried but.."

"On second thought let's just get baking." I said as we hurried into the house.

Melody giggled while Rosalya madly chattered on about her cruel tactics against Lysander. We made a bunch of cakes and cookies while Melody's parent made us dinner. Once we finished our chaos in the kitchen Melody's parents left. We were going to have the whole house to ourselves for the night and partial of Sunday. After an hour, Peggy showed up followed by Violette, Kim, Iris, and Capucine. I wasn't at all fond of Capucine, she always views me as the black sheep of our group and that pissed me of to no end. She makes rude comments about me all the time and I often had to spend time in detention because of the lies she attempts to spread about me. Isn't bad enough I have to put up with Amber?

Around ten o'clock we started playing Truth or Dare. We played for at least two hours until Rosalya called it a night and we all agreed that we needed sleep.

Me: I ended it kind of lame huh?

Samantha/Kat: Yeah you did.

Melody: It's not your fault though, school really has been getting to you.

Rosalya: By the way shouldn't you be working on your English Gate project?

Me: well yeah...

Rosalya: Then why are doing this instead?

Me: Cause I'm stuck! This is how I vent!

Kim: How the hell can you be stuck!? It's so damn simple!

Me: Cause I'm too lazy to admit that I don't wanna do it...

All( minus me, Violette, and Melody): You idiot! Get to work on it or else!

Me: (crying like a blubbering baby.) Can't I finish this first before you kill me?

Kim: You're gonna fail Gate you know!

Me: I never wanted to be in it in the first place!

Rosalya: Well ain't that a shame! You are gonna start working on your project this minute or so help me, I will skin you alive!

Me: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhh!

Melody: Stop it Rosalya, you'll hurt her!

Rosalya: That's the point!

A/N: Because of school I will not be working on this story as much as I would like to be working on it. I have Gate English this year instead of regular English which means I'm expected to more than what others do. I'm trying to convince my mom to let me do online school instead of going to regular school cause regular school sucks and my high school is freaking crowded I can barely get to my locker during passing period. Still I am expected to deal with this for at least another two to three weeks. So until she gives me the Okay I'm stuck with my lame over-populated high school and my inability to please my readers so forgive me for the slow as hell updates.

Also please remember that if you would like a part in my story as a character (Good or Bad) please either P.M me or tell me through the reviews. I would need a description of your personality and your My Candy Love character. And friend me on My Candy Love as Babygirl42, Candysammi, Kyodaishoujo, Curecrazygirl, Sailormelody, and LittleSam. I think that's all of my accounts... Oh well!

I love reviews!

Flames are welcomed only if you don't mind the fact that I will be ignoring you!

Me: Does this help any?

Rosalya: Fine you can keep messing with this but hurry up it's almost bedtime!


	5. Trouble is Coming

Chapter 5: Trouble is Coming

The next morning Rosalya got a call from Lysander. He said that Leigh overheard Amber talking about me and Castiel and that they needed us to get over to the Clothes store right away. Good thing that Melody's dad owns a van cause I doubt Rosalya's tiny Mustang could fit all of us. Rosalya was very much upset but she refused to tell us why. When we got to the Clothes store I saw Castiel waiting for us, he was furious. We exited the van and he came over to me. He didn't say a thing, he only wrapped his arm around my waist and held me close. I felt scared but I convinced myself to be strong, at least until I found out what was going on. Inside Lysander was sitting with Leigh, who appeared to be sad and upset.

"Kat," Leigh said, "Did Nathaniel tell your mom about you school attendance?"

I nodded my head.

"Is she still allowing you to date Castiel?"

"Yeah.. Why?"

Castiel answered me this time, "Amber tricked Nathaniel into calling your dad down here."

I gasped, "What?!" I knew tears were bubbling in my eyes.

"Nathaniel called him and Amber bragged that she was going to have Castiel all to herself." Leigh closed his eyes and sighed.

"But why would he go so low?" I asked, "My dad is legally registered as a threat to us."

"That means you can sue Nathaniel for putting you in danger." Melody said.

"At the moment that shouldn't matter to us." Castiel said gruffly, "If your dad comes and finds out..."

I bowed my head, I wanted to know why he would do this to me and my family. Before I knew it I was running out the doors toward my apartment. I could faintly hear my friends calling me but I just ran faster. When I got home mom was on the couch crying.

"Mom?" I was afraid for her, I knew very well why she was crying.

"Your father is coming here!" she sobbed, "I don't know why but he is!"

Micheal came from the back of the apartment and handed me just about all of my clothes and other necessities.

"I packed your stuff." he said, "We want you out of here so he can't get you."

"What do you mean?"

"Castiel offered to take you in. We accepted." Micheal shoved my stuff into my arms.

I started to cry but I felt familiar strong arms around my waist.

"Castiel." I said quietly.

"Take good care of my baby sister." Micheal said.

Castiel nodded his head an walked me out of my apartment. Once we far from the apartment, down the street to the clothes store, I dropped my stuff and hugged Castiel. He whispered to me, begging me to stop crying because he hated to see me cry but my only response was "Why me?!".

Lysander came with us to Castiel's house. He helped me settle into the large guest bedroom, which I had no clue there was one in the first place, and he helped Castiel make lunch for us.

Lysander was very kind to me when I was down and today was no different. He made sure I wasn't still sobbing before he let me eat.

"Better?" Castiel asked, he kept petting my hair affectionately.

"Yeah I think so." I said. I placed my head onto his shoulder and nuzzled his neck.

Lysander said it would be best for Castiel to stay by my side tonight just to keep an eye on me. He also mentioned that I might have to miss a few days of school. Castiel asked that they have all of our friends gather at here tomorrow for lunch.

"I'll see what I can do." Lysander said before leaving us alone in Castiel's large house.

"But tomorrow is Monday." I said.

"Like none of them don't care enough about you to ditch school." he chuckled. He placed his chin onto my head and said, "Don't worry, your mom will be fine. She has Micheal with her right?"

"Mom isn't smart like that." I said, more like whispered, "Even if he's old enough to protect her she'll make him leave."

"Why?"

"She feels it's her duty to protect us before herself. That was true years ago but now..." I shoved my face into his chest and clutched onto his jacket.

He cradled me for what felt like the whole day but was really only an hour. He carried me up to his room and placed me under his covers.

"Stay here okay?" he smiled kindly, "I'm going to take Demon for a short walk."

I nodded and curled up in his sheets as I watched him leave. When I heard him close the front door I got out of bed. I felt icky that I had yet to take a shower since yesterday so I went to the guestroom to use the shower. Castiel's room had a shower in it too but I felt it would be rude if I used it. Once I stripped of all of my clothes and had entered the shower I immediately turned it on to hot. I jumped at the blazing hot water but I turned it down a bit to bearable hot water. After I finished cleaning I stood there, asking myself questions I couldn't answer by myself. With a sigh I exited the shower only to bump into a certain redhead. Luckily I had a towel over my body otherwise I would have to knock Castiel out.

"What I don't get a peek?" he teased.

"You pervert!" I said. I felt a major blush form on my cheeks as I forced myself not to look at him.

"I'm a pervert huh?" he growled, "The closest I came to seeing you naked was yesterday morning. Remember?"

I gulped.

"You didn't seem to mind then."

"I had _**something**_ on at least!" I defended as I tried to push him out.

He laughed and left me alone. I didn't stop blushing even when I was fully clothed. I wasn't angry at him it was just that I wasn't used to being in the same house with a man who could hold this type of affection for me. I left the guestroom with a tank top and sweat pants, I kept my bra on just in case he tried to get frisky with me again. He was feeding Demon when I came downstairs.

"Hey," I said walking over to him.

He looked at me a bit mad, "Why does Nathaniel have your phone number?"

I was confused until he handed me my cell which showed that Nathaniel had tried to contact me.

"It's on my papers." I repiled, "You didn't answer did you?"

He looked away and I noticed that a text came in saying he'd be coming over to see me.

"You sent him a text pretending to be me?" I was a little upset.

"He wanted you to go over to his place to talk and I told him to come here." Castiel replied, "I won't interfere unless I need to."

I sighed, "I don't want to talk to him at all."

"Better get out what you want to say now rather than later." he said.

We heard the doorbell ring, I hoped it wasn't Nathaniel. I answered it and sure enough it was him.

"May I come in?" Nathaniel asked politely.

I didn't answer, I only opened the door to let him in. He looked around, probably searching for Castiel.

Castiel made his presence known by whistling for Demon. Nathaniel tensed, he probably didn't like Demon cause Demon sure didn't like him.

"Why did you call my dad ?" I asked rudely, "You just put my mom, brother and myself in danger!"

"I wasn't me who called him!" Nathaniel said, "Amber got the number and called!"

"And you let her!?" I barked, "You also told my mom about me ditching classes! Was that Amber too?"

"The principal made me do that. She didn't like your mom since their last argument so I had to do that."

Castiel glared heatedly at Nathaniel and asked, "How did Amber get the number?"

Nathaniel held up a key and said, "She stole this from me and took Kat's records from the file cabinet."

"Everything?" I asked, already I'm furious.

"All she left was the copy of your classes."

I glanced at Castiel and he looked to be think really hard.

"Kat won't be going to school this week." he said, "Her mom left her in my care and I'm not letting her go."

Nathaniel nodded his head.

"If Amber ever finds out she's here and snitches her out I will go into the student council room and beat you to death."

"I can accept that." Nathaniel sighed as he took his leave.

Me: Lame ending again but I wanna hurry up and end it already.

Kat: Why?

Me: I've got new Ideas on hold here!


	6. Past

Chapter 6: Past

A/N: Because of my eagerness to end this story, the number of chapters have been reduced. Instead of 19 I'll attempt to go for 9 or 8 because I wanna do my other stories.

After Nathaniel left I decided to to take a nap, Castiel said he'd wake me up for dinner. I walked upstairs and flopped onto the large bed. I was tired of all this drama, tired of Amber's sleazy ways. As I mentally complained I got a text from my mom:

_Your Dad came by looking for you. He tore up the house and he threatened that he'd get custody of you because I'm such a bad parent._

I replied:

_I'm old enough to defend myself in court mom. Don't worry about him. _

I never got a response and that made me worry. Despite our arguments, I was pretty close to mom than I was with dad. She knew I was smart even when dad would sit there and say I was stupid. I loved my mom and I was worried that dad was hurting her.

'Mom..' I thought sadly as I laid down, 'Please be safe..'

I started to cry as I worried about her.

"Hey Kat?" I heard the familiar voice, "You okay?"

"Rosalya? When did you get here?" I asked.

"Just now. I was worried about you so I decided to come over." she fully entered the room.

"How's everyone else?" I asked quietly.

"They're fine. Melody made these for you." she handed me a bag of cookies.

I giggled, "How'd you get those by Castiel?"

Rosalya scratched her head sheepishly, "Well he wasn't gonna let me see you so I slammed the door into his face and ran up here."

Suddenly Castiel flew into the room, the imprint of the door was clear on his face. I'm not entirely certain that the redness on his face was from the impact of the front door.

"Who said you could come in?" she demanded rudely.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing!" he growled, "You can't just barge into people's houses like that!"

"Why not? I do it to Lysander all the time!" she whined.

I quietly munched on Melody's cookies as Rosalya and Castiel argued. They really look like two five-year old kids arguing over a dumb toy. Sometimes it takes a friend and your boyfriend to drag you out of your depression...

Monday mornings always made me irradiated but since I wasn't going to school I was a bit cheerful. Castiel left to go buy us breakfast so I was alone with Demon. I took Demon out to the backyard and we started playing. He was very happy to play with me and I personally love playing with all pets. I trusted animals more than I did humans because an animal can't spread your secrets around like a human could. Castiel never understood that but he didn't judge me for it. Although he sure as hell judged me for my belief of ghosts...

"Morning Kat!" Castiel said as he came out of the house.

"Castiel," I hugged him, "What did you get?"

He handed me the bag of food. Since his mother forbid fast-food he was going to have to cook.

"Want me to help?" I asked.

"Nah, Lysander is coming so he'll help me." Castiel pushed me into the house and said, "Go get dressed."

I looked down at my Pajamas and noticed that Demon left paw prints on them.

"Oops!" I squeaked as I rushed upstairs.

Once again I settled into the shower. I have to admit, I feel like I'm being spoiled. I mean the Castiel I knew long ago was never like this. That Castiel always was sarcastic and rude to me but at the same time kind and caring. We were always bickering and making fun of each other. That's why I fell for him, I like to fight with people and the "I hate you" game we use to play made me look forward to going to school. When I first met Lysander he told me that Castiel was always talking about me that's when I realized that I was in love with him. If dad knew about us, I would never get to see him again. Castiel would totally hate me and then dad would try to get me with some weird guy whose parent(s) he was friends with.

'Stop it!' I scolded, 'I should enjoy the happiness I have while it lasts!'

I stepped out of the shower and heard more than two voices downstairs.

'Don't tell me..' I thought to myself as I got dressed.

I tip-toed downstairs and saw everyone waiting.

"I thought you Lysander was coming," I said, making my presence known, "not our entire group of friends!"

"Aw shut up!" Kim laughed, "We wanted to see you and this is what we get?"

"So what brings you here?" I asked.

They got quiet and I nodded my head.

"Let me guess, you want to know about what happened huh?"

They all nodded.

"I guess there's no point in keeping it to myself." I said.

I sat down on one of the stools and started my long story with dad.

When I was a kid I was once very close to my dad, we were inseparable. Because I was so young I never thought badly of him even after he beat me for not being perfect. Since we were close I never liked my mom or brothers because my dad convinced me that they were losers. That lead to me being beaten up by my older brothers as well as by dad. They didn't understand that I was completely clueless about who was right and who was wrong. I strained myself to be perfect because dad wanted me to be perfect but no matter how hard I tried I never was, not even second-best. Then, two years ago, I finally saw the part of my dad that everyone else saw.

I was in eighth grade. I had helped out a friend who was being bullied by a group of wannabe popular girls. However, that lead me into being bullied by more than half of the school. I was beyond furious and eventually I got into a fight with my mom and I was forced to stay the night with dad. That night he yelled at me, he said was a disgrace to our family and that I was a burden. He swore up and down that I had no friends, that I was a loser in life, I had no one but myself to blame. That was when I cut him out of the picture. I refused to talk to him and when I entered high school we realized that he was stalking our mom. So we came here to Sweet Amoris. We kept our personal information secret and we removed dad off of all the paperwork. But the principal went into my old records and discovered that I still had a dad so she added him back onto my paperwork. We told her not to but she refused to listen. My mom went into a fit of rage because of it and she left the school refusing to ever go back.

When I finished my story everyone was quiet.

"So how come he hasn't found you guys until now?" Melody asked, "If he was stalking your mom.."

"Dad was never one for technology." I stated, "However, he knew people who had some serious hacking skills and he used them to stalk my mom."

"That means he did it all online." Peggy said.

"We changed our Gmails, Facebook pages, YouTube accounts, and anything else we figured he'd look for just to find us." I was quiet for a second, "We even gave up contact with our old friends."

"All your friends?" Rosalya asked, "You haven't spoken with them?"

"He would try to get information out of them one way or another so to keep them safe when we left I never said where I was going and I told them to forget about me." a tear fell from my eye.

"Wait, how did he pay for your rent?"

I smiled, "By law he has to give my mom money or pay child support. He gives the money to a family friend and she sends it to us. He can't threaten her because she has a restraining order against him."

"Oh.."

I shook my head and said, "Please don't worry too much. I can handle dad's fits."

Castiel growled but he said nothing. Instead he just filled everyone's plates and we all ate in silence. After breakfast We started talking about random stuff and Rosalya mentioned that she noticed Capucine acting funny.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"She was acting kind of, I don't know, sneaky I guess..."

"I think we should talk to her." Melody said, "She knows what position you're in and she might tell Amber."

"And Amber would tell your dad." Castiel growled again.

Lysander put his hand on Castiel's shoulder and whispered, almost too quietly for me to hear, "Calm down."

"We'll go see her and make sure she hasn't spilled the beans." Violette handed Rosalya the car keys.

"Why must I always drive?" Rosalya complained.

"Well if Leigh had come with us we would make him drive." Kim teased, "However he didn't so shut up!"

I laughed at them as they started to argue.

"Stay here okay Kat." Castiel said, "I don't want him to see you."

I blushed and nodded my head, "be careful. Bitches are violent creatures."

They all laughed and one by one they left. It was kind of funny watching them pile into Melody's van. Especially when Kim liked sitting by the window and same with Castiel. Those were ready to strangle each other over a damn seat!

'Silly people.' I thought to myself as I walked over to Demon, who was laying down on his doggy bed. I started to pet his head when I heard them finally leave.

"They're so silly huh Demon?" he wagged his tail and I laughed.

I sat there for ten minutes and suddenly I heard someone knocking on the front door.

"Package!" I heard the voice say. It sounded familiar but I couldn't quite remember why.

Demon stayed on his bed but he kept his head up like he was on alert. I figured that it was his instinct to protect a female since my old dog, Buddy, used to do the same. I tried to check who it was but I couldn't see anyone through the eye piece.

"Hello?" I said as I opened the door.

"Hello Samantha."

Rosalya: There's gonna be a lot of questions from readers about this chapter.

Me: Yea I know but let's just have them figure it out.

Melody: Is the family friend that fairy godmother from the game?

Me: Yeah, I was thinking on how to put her in the story and this is what I came up with.

Violette: Are you gonna add in Alexy and Armin?

Me: No because at the moment there's no way I can put them in here. Plus I haven't reached episode 10 yet so I know nothing about them. Maybe when I get more dirt about their personalities I can write a story with them.

Peggy: Ain't that a shame...

Me No kidding! Alexy looks so freaking adorable and I wanna meet him already but I don't have enough Action Points!

Violette: He is adorable!

Me: I heard he was gay to but at the same time I heard he was straight... I wonder which it is.

Melody: Maybe someone can tell you.

Me: You're right! Alright readers If you know anything about Alexy and Armin that isn't obvious that please tell me in either the reviews or PM me. I wanna know BADLY!

Kim: You look scarier than that Nina bitch!

Me Oh Goody!

Rosalya: Don't remind her of Nina and Vanessa or she'll go on a killing spree again.

Me: That's right! Cause there's no way two little whores are getting my Castiel and my somewhat owned Lysander!

Melody: wasn't Vanessa the name of the sea witch's human appearance in The Little Mermaid?

Me: Yes, yes it was.

Peggy: I wonder if that means she's a sea witch...

Me: It better cause then I won't feel so bad about killing her.


	7. Found

Chapter 7: Found

"Dad?!" I slammed the door into his face but it didn't close.

Dad barged into Castiel's house and grabbed a handful of my hair. This time I did feel pain.

"You're coming home with me!" he said.

"No!" I kicked his knee and ran toward Demon.

Demon sensed the danger and he willing started fending off my dad. He bit his arm a few good times but that wouldn't stop him. I didn't want Demon to get hurt so I grabbed one of Demons toy balls and I threw it at my dad, hitting him between his legs. That stopped my dad for a good second or two.

"Demon!" I called, he came to me obediently, "Go find Castiel, boy."

Demon barked and ran out of the house to get Castiel. Hopefully they weren't far from the house or I'm screwed.

"You brat!" Dad yelled as he tried to grab me again.

"Get away from me!"I shouted. I darted upstairs and hid inside the third guest bedroom. I crawled under the large and took out my cell phone. I set it on mute and I text Castiel.

_My dad is here. Please come back and help me! Demon left to find you! Please hurry!_

I sent the message. I curled into a tight ball as I heard dad go through ever room looking for me. I felt my phone vibrate.

_We're coming back just hold on!_

As I read the message I noticed that Micheal sent me a message.

_Mom's in the hospital. Dad hurt her. Her condition is critical._

'MOM?!' Tears bubbled from my eyes but I forced them back. He hurt mom, most likely he hurt Micheal too, and now he was trying to hurt me.

The door opened quietly, Dad was searching this room.

"Come on," he crooned, "I just wanna take you home with me. Is that so wrong?"

I almost growled. I looked around for some type of weapon and I saw a cane lodged under the bed.

'That's right!' I remembered, 'Castiel hid some weapons under the beds just in case.'

I reached for it. It came out easily enough. Now how can I get out from under the bed?

'Bingo!' I stomped my foot against the wall making it sound like I trying to break through it, which I was. Despite his parent's pleads not to, Castiel had the entire house rigged with trap doors and secret pathways in case of an emergency. This was an emergency! I kept kicking until the door opened and I slid through it. Dad wasn't fast enough to catch me; he just recently had back surgery so he was still slow. I locked the trap door and I followed the small map Castiel pinned on every door. I was between the third guest bedroom and the master bedroom.

'okay' I thought to myself, 'I need to get to the basement, no doubt Castiel will try to get in through there.'

I traced the map until I found the path to the basement. I walked to the right and wandered until I stumbled upon the second door with another map. I was located in the kitchen which was close to the front door. I could hear dad yelling through the house, searching for me. I clutched the cane but I forced myself to ignore dad's screams as I read the map. If I keep going right I will get to the basement but there isn't a door in that direction. If I go left then I will have to go in a complete circle and there is a door.

'Really Castiel? Did you have to be so god damn complicated?'

I decided to go to the right, there is a door but Castiel was forced to seal it off for reasons he never mentioned. I doubt I would have the strength to open it but Castiel was coming, he could force it open for me. As I kept walking I noticed the the path was getting narrow. It was getting harder to breath and definitely getting harder to walk. Was this why he blocked it off? I shook my head and started to crawl. If I stayed low it was good enough to get me through. By the time I reached the door I was panting, That was why it was blocked off Castiel turned it into a trap. A very dangerous trap he could have warned me about! Pushing that thought aside I focused on my breathing. Just as I started to feel better heard the voice I've been waiting to hear.

"Kat!" Castiel whispered, "Please say you're here!"

"Castiel!" I almost squealed but I reminded myself that my dad was there.

He sighed and broke the door open by cutting off the locks.

When he saw me he held me tightly.

"I'm glad you're safe!"

"You could have told me not to got to the right you know!"

he chuckled and helped me up. He lead me out of the house where Rosalya and the others were waiting.

"Won't my dad see us?" I asked.

"No, he's not by any windows." Castiel brushed my hair with his hand, "he's trespassing and I already called the police."

"Capucine snitched didn't she?"

he nodded, "She told Amber and she told your dad."

"I hate them." I said.

"There you are!"

"Dad?!"

"You're coming home with me this instant!" He grabbed my arm and yanked it hard.

"Ow!"

"Let her go!" Castiel took the cane from me and hit my dad's head. He let go of me and cringed in pain.

"Why you..!" Dad lunged at Castiel but I kick him in the gut.

"Don't you even try to hurt him!" I growled, "You already hurt mom, I won't let you hurt Castiel!"

Dad looked at me confused before he glared at us.

"So then it was true? You do have a boyfriend."

"Yeah and?" I spat.

"I told your mother!" he said, "I told her you'd become a pregnant whore!"

"You dick!" I shouted.

"He's never once touched her like that!" Rosalya defended, "How could you say such a thing?"

Dad didn't respond, instead he jumped onto me and began to choke me.

"Ngh!"

"If you're going to be just like your gold-digging mother than I'll just get rid of you like I got rid of her!"

'No!' I thought, 'She can't be dead. I know she's alive!'

"Get..OFF!" I placed my foot on his chest and threw him off of me.

Castiel and Lysander, who were trying to get him off, grabbed him and held him down. Thankfully the police arrived. They were already looking for dad because of what he did to my mom. The Ambulance was there and they said that I was fine and didn't need any patching up. Once they finished taking statements the officers took all of us to see my mom.

She had a few bruised ribs, a sprained ankle, and a twisted wrist but she was fine. They told me that when they brought her in she was fainting a lot which scared them because for all they knew she could have been dying. Micheal had a few bruises and cuts but nothing more.

Me: This is by far the lamest chapter I have ever written!

Melody: Come on don't be so hard on yourself!

Rosalya: Yeah you did a good job trying. Be proud of that.

Me: Yeah I guess...


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

_**Two years later**_

Castiel walked me to school, our arms intertwined. It was the last day of our high school life. Tomorrow we'd all be going our separate ways.

Castiel was going off with Lysander so they could start touring for their first major album. Rosalya and Leigh were going to get married and move to L.A so they can open a fashion company with Rosalya as their main model. Melody was going to culinary school in Las Vegas, Kim was going to become a race car driver in two month, Peggy was going into the Magazine business, Violette was an artist already, and me, I'm moving back to California and going to a theater arts college.

This would be the last time we'd be together like this.

I cuddled into Castiel's arm and he patted my head. We were all going to the beach to party our last moments.

_**Three years later**_

I sa in my chair waiting for my make artists to come and fix me up. Personally I hated make-up and they often had to bribe me to cooperate with them. My adopted son, Ricky, sat in the corner playing with his toy cars. Everyone questions why I adopted a black child when I'm white but I always tell them that I never looked for color, I looked for the right kid, he just happened to be the one.

I watched Ricky play, he loved cars so much that he will often tell people he wants to be a professional stunt driver. In some weird way he reminded me of Kim. I take him with me to the set everytime we shoot, he stays with his nanny while I worked.

"Mommy," he said with his usual innocence, "You need a boyfriend."

I laughed, "How can I have a boyfriend with you scaring them off?"

He puffed up his face playfully, "Those were weirdos! I mean a real boyfriend."

I chuckled, "What's a real boyfriend to you then?"

"One with a life." he scolded.

Again I laughed. Ricky was really a sweet kid, he cared about me a lot and I cared about him just as much. I kind of wish that his nanny didn't give her opinion about my love life to him. I wonder if he met Castiel would he like him. I shook my head, I didn't need to be thinking about him. Besides we weren't together anymore. I sulked a bit but Ricky pulled me out of me depression.

"Mommy, are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine Ricky." I said hurriedly, I checked the clock.

It was ten o'clock and the make-up artist still weren't here. I guess I need to make another statement about their tardiness.

"Ricky," I said, "Why don't we go get something to eat? You get to pick."

"I wanna go to Denny's!" he said.

"Okay, now let's sneak out of here." I poked my head out the door of my trailer and when I was certain that the coast was clear we darted to the parking lot.

"That was too easy.." I said as I unlocked the car.

"Where do you think you're going, _**Kat**_?"

I froze, no one has called me Kat since high school. I turned and the man standing behind me smiled.

"It's been awhile." he said, his sliver hair still wavy like it was in high school.

"Lysander.." I said

Ricky seemed confused with the whole predicament(Did I use the right word?) and asked, "Who's that mommy?"

Lysander gave me a strange look and asked, " Mommy?"

"Ricky this is an old friend of mine from high school." I said, "Lysander this is my _**adopted **_son, Ricky."

He looked relieved and greeted Ricky.

"Hello Ricky."

"Hi!" Ricky already liked Lysander.

"So what brings you here?" I asked.

"Castiel's new girlfriend happens to be a rival actress and when I heard you were here I snuck off to find you." he smiled, "But I wound up catching you two trying to sneak away little two naughty kids."

I laughed, "Ricky wanted to go to Denny's."

he chuckled and asked, "Why don't you two stay for a while long and then I'll take you both over to Denny's?"

Something I partially regret teaching Ricky is to always accept free food.

"'Kay!"

Lysander laughed and escorted us back to my trailer where most of my "people", as I like to call them, are franticly searching for me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"MISS!" Said one of my assistants, "We've been looking for you everywhere! Why must you always run off?"

"Cause it's fun!" Ricky chirped.

"I'm here now. Why must you make such a big deal about it?"

"Never mind. We must get you to the set."

They dragged me to the set, Lysander and Ricky followed at a much more human pace, and sure enough I saw Castiel with his girlfriend.

His girlfriend, Vanessa, was an actress who, after meeting me, proclaimed herself a better actress than me. She never liked me, probably because I called her a whore on live television but I didn't know that her sluttiness wasn't obvious to the public!

When she saw me with Lysander she glared darkly and scoffed.

"Well if it isn't my wannabe rival and her circus group." she tossed her hair, damn she reminds me of Amber.

"Well hi there slut." I said sweetly.

She glared at me but I still had my smile.

"Ew!" Ricky said, "It's the fatty!"

"I am not FAT!" she barked.

Suddenly Ricky grabbed her shirt and lifted it up.

"Uh Oh!" he said.

She grabbed her shirt an moved it back down but Ricky made a game out of it.

"Peek-a-boo. I saw. There it is. There it is again. Hello. Still there. Fatty. Fat ass. One more hit. Fatty, fatty, fatty, fatty, fatty!"

Vanessa screeched and took off running.

"Ricky come here." I said, "When we get home, you're getting Ice Cream."

"Yes!" Ricky did his little victory dance.

"Kat?' Castiel sounded unsure.

"Yeah?" I responded without a thought.

"So it is you." he was pretty uncomfortable.

"Did you expect to see me here?" I asked, "because I sure as hell never thought I'd see you again."

"Lysander told me you were going to be here. That's the only reason why I came."

I glanced at Lysander.

"He's been chasing after whores ever since you two broke up and it's affecting our band. I figured you could knock some sense into him."

I glanced back at Castiel and said, "Why don't you come over to my place tonight."

Castiel smiles hopefully, "You sure?"

"Yeah, Ricky has a sleep-over to go to anyways." I winked at him, "Nine o'clock or else."

A/N: Well that's the end of it and I'm a bit sad that I didn't do up to 19 chapters but I guess I'm not that great at writing yet. Well I'll try harder next time! If you want to do a continuation of this go right on ahead just let me know cause I would love to read it!


End file.
